battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wrath of Carnage (Deadly)
Wrath of Carnage is the first stage in River Acheron. Completing this stage for the first time will yield a reward of 1,000,000 XP. This is a No Continues stage. Restrictions Rarity: Only Normal, Special, Uber, and Legend Rare Battleground It is an exact copy of Realm of Carnage, though with a restriction in place. Due to the restriction, the player must rely on Uber Rares or high-level Normal/Li'l Cats to win the battle. Strategy Strategy 1 (ft. Galaxy Gals): Lineup: ''' (Maiden Cat, Koi Cat, Madam Bride, Lion Cat, King Dragon Cat) all for combos, Awakened Bahamut Cat, Eraser Cat, Li'l Island Cat (Level 45 to not flinch), Island Cat, Divine Kuu/Divine Kalisa Powerups: Rich Cat, Sniper Cat '''Battle: Start spawning dual island cats along with erasers when Bore comes out, keep repeating until Bore is dead. Keep meatshielding until R. Ost comes out, lure the R. Ost to the base and immediately send which of the two Galaxy Gals or King Dragon you have to chip down R. Ost, if you take too long another Bore will spawn so boosting cats are recommended Spam dual islands, and possibly Lion Cat and time Bahamut Cat correctly and they'll take a good chunk of Hannya's health if done correctly. Rinse and repeat the mentioned above strategy until victory. Strategy 2 (Uberless) Lineup: All basic cats present should be as high level as possible, including Lion and King Dragon. Battle: You want to start off with some Worker Level ups and Erasers, until Bore appears. As soon as Bore spawns, start spamming Island Cats and erasers, while adding a king Dragon near the Bore's death; reason being that it'll take a while and the dragon maybe an extra help for R.Ost. As soon as R.Ost appears, add Macho Leg, King Dragon and Li'l eraser to the spam; while you can stop with the Islands until that bird takes his third knockback. When he's almost dead, spam Lions, Jamieras and Islands and let them attack Hannya as soon as the other units are done with R.Ost. This is the Hannya phase, in which you are supposed to deal as much damage as possible to the boss with the help of either the Thunderbolt cannon to stop an attack and let some units deal damage without the weaken or the Breakerblast to push it back more. If you can manage to not let Hannya advance and push it back whenever it does, you coud theoretically keep this up forever and eventually win, but you should still manage to defeat it in just 5 cycles. In short: Bore phase: Spam regular Eraser and Island, with minor help from King Dragon. R.Ost phase: Dual Erasers, Legs, King Dragon. Hannya phase: Island, Jamiera, Lion. Things you can do if you lose: * level up your basic cats, make sure you have all treasures etc. * Use Rich Cat and Sniper for the Hannya phase and R.Ost phase. * Replace Legs and Li'l Eraser with an uber who can deal with R.Ost and A. Bahamut or someone else who can cause trouble to Hannya when fighting it direcly, do not replace only one though. * use thunderbolt cannon to freeze R.Ost and A. Bahamut in place of both Legs and Liìl Eraser for the R.Ost phase, you can then hope for 2 Bahamut hits and get an advantage as well as an open slot for wathever you want, but this is also riskier/timing based, and you don't get to use the cannon for Hannya. * Find a different strat (here or elsewere) designed around ubers that you have. Trivia * As in Realm of Carnage, the enemy base's HP is composed of two 666s, believed to be the "Number of the Beast". Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01199.html Category:River Acheron Category:No Continue Stages